Anime Episode 5
is the fifth episode of the In Another World With My Smartphone anime. Plot The episode begins with Touya and the girls (Elze, Linze, Yumina and Yae) travelling to their next destination by cart. The girls are less than thrilled about their next guild quest which involves searching the castle of a slime researcher who has gone missing. Touya tries to cheer the girls up before they arrive to the castle though they become skeptical by his enthusiastic demeanor towards this quest, though he immediately denies it while accidentally and comically hurting Kohaku in the process. OPENING THEME PLAYS Touya the others arrive at the castle and as they enter Touya is hit in the head with a wash basin that fell from above, while Touya was reeling from pain Yumina notices that something was happening with the basin. The group are surprised when the basin turns into a slime that none of them had ever seen before. Linze suggests that they search the castle for the owners research documents. They then begin to look around the first floor of the castle for any clues as to what the slime researcher was working on. Though unfortunately most of the documents they find had been destroyed by the slimes who were inhabiting the castle. Linze manages to find a book containing illustrations and descriptions of different slimes that the researcher had manged to create. Unable to find anything else of importance Touya decides to search the rest of the castle for the location of the slime researcher. The group then return to the lobby of the castle where they encounter a group of green slimes (a monster the girls had no interest in fighting since it could dissolve their clothes). Kohaku returns to his original size to try to defeat the slimes bit it proves to be ineffective. They are forced to retreat to the second floor when the slimes begin to approach them but are relieved when they are not followed to the next floor, which Linze believes is due to them setting up their territory on the lower floor. As they are about to proceed Elze slips and falls down on some kind of liquid that is on the floor and wonders what is until one the others point out a group of white slimes at the top of the staircase. Linze identifies it as a lotion slime (one of the researcher failed creations) a type of slime that secretes a type of lubrication whenever it senses dangers. As Elze tries to get up she falls down again only this time she inadvertenly knocks down Yumina and Touya (who also knocks down Yae and Linze) in the process. As they fall down to the lower floor (with Elze dragging Yumina by her feet and Yumina bringing Linze with her as well) Touya is saved by Kohaku who grabs onto his collar at the last second. Unforunately for the girls they land in a group of green slimes which start to dissolve thier clothes, Touya is able to save them from the slimes by using his Gate Spell before their clothes are completely gone. Thankfully for the girls the slimes that were transported as well retreated back to the lower floor, but the girls are annoyed that their clothes were ruined due the slimes with Elze attacking Touya out of sheer embarresment. As the group are travelling through the second floor of the castle (with the girls wearing temporary clothes that they found) Yumina and the other girls decide to destroy the castle when they are done due to their annoyance at what has happened thus far. Touya surmises that the reason for the various failures was that he was trying to create a specific type of slime but was unable to verify the special trait of the slime until he actually created it which Linze confirmed. Touya then notices something strange about the statues in front of him while listening to the girls conversation. While examining it Touya discovers that the statues breasts are strangely softer then they were supposed to be. Around that same time slimes that were attached to the statues appeared startling the party, with Linze identifying them as Bust Slimes (slimes that attached themselves to the breasts of small girls) another one of the researcher's failed experiments. At that same time the slimes try to attack Yumina (for obvious reasons) though Yumina destroys them with one of her wind attribute spells before they could succeed. They later find the office of the slime researcher in which they find his remains having died some time ago. Touya finds his journal in which he states that he had successfully achieved the dream of every man, while trying to figure out what he meant by that Yumina alerts him to something nearby. When he looks to the place that Yumina had pointed out Touya spots 4 slimes that were starting to change their shapes. When the slimes finished transforming they turned into near identical copies of the girls which completely surprised him while the others looked at them completely stunned. When the girls notice how Touya is reacting they to try to get him to look in various comedic ways which culminates with Elze hitting him on the head with her gauntlet again. Some time later the castle is burning with the girls watching with blank expressions, while Kohaku asks Touya to take him a human town to which he agrees. Later that day Touya is walking through the town to show Kohaku around ( while carrying him in his arms). While observing the town Kohaku notices Yae nearby trying to talk to little girl who is crying. When Touya speaks to Yae she tells him that she found the child and was trying to help her, but she wouldn't respond to her questions no matter what she tried. Kohaku tries to talk to the girl and is able to learn that her name is Lim, though when Touya tries to use his Search Spell to locate any of her family he is unable to locate anyone within his range.He then decides to use the map function on his smartphone to amplify the effect of his spell and is successful in finding her mother. After reuniting the separated family Yae asks Touya how he was able to find her, he explains that he used a feature on his smartphone to enhance the effect of his Search Spell. She requests that he try to locate her brother to which he agrees, he is then able to locate him in a area that Yae confirms to be their family's dojo in her homeland. Characters * Touya Mochizuki * Linze Silhoueska * Elze Silhoueska * Yae Kokonoe * Yumina Ernea Belfast * Kohaku * Lim * Charlotte (flashback) * Aer (cameo) * Micah Spells Used * Gate Spell * Cyclone Edge * Search Spell * Transfer Spell * Bubble Bomb Notable Places * Slime Castle * Silver Moon Inn * Alephis Capital City Types of Monsters * Green Slime * Lotion Slime * Bust Slime Adaptation Differences * In the Light Novel, Touya and the others didn't visit the Slime Castle until after going to Mismede. In the anime, it happens right at the beginning of the anime adaption of the 2nd light novel. Media Counterpart Footnote: † - Partially Nonexistent - 50% or more story line is missing. ‡ - Not Chronological - For Chronological Order, See Media Counterpart Trivia * This is the 2nd episode that uses the Elze version of Junjō Emotional. * Kohaku is soon to be constantly squeezed to near death by Touya and the others during various scenes in the episodes mostly due to them trying to deny something that the others had mentioned. (Yae trying to deny her feelings for her brother) Navigation Category:Anime Category:Anime Episode